Chip-On-Board (COB) light-emitting devices are known in which light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diode (LED) elements, are mounted on a conventional substrate, such as a ceramic or metal board. In such light-emitting devices, the LED elements are sealed with a phosphor-containing translucent or transparent resin; and light emitted from the LED elements is mixed with light generated by exciting the phosphor with the emitted light, thereby producing light of a desired color, such as white, according to the purpose.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a light-emitting device including a board having conductive patterns thereon, light-emitting elements mounted on the board, a light reflective resin disposed around the light-emitting elements to reflect light therefrom, and conductive wires which are at least partially embedded in the light reflective resin and electrically connect the conductive patterns and the light-emitting elements.
Some of such light-emitting devices include a sealing body which is formed from a light transmissive resin into a convex-lens shape and disposed above a light-emitting element, so that this lens condenses light emitted from the light-emitting element, thereby increasing luminance (for example, see Patent Literature 2 to 4).
For example, Patent Literature 2 describes a light-emitting device including a planar lead frame having first and second leads, a light-emitting element placed on the first lead, a resin frame enclosing the light-emitting element, a first sealing resin filled into the resin frame to seal the light-emitting element, and a second sealing resin covering the resin frame and the first sealing resin. In this light-emitting device, the lower end of the inner surface of the resin frame is placed only on the first lead; the second sealing resin covers at least part of first and second leads outside the resin frame; and of the rear surface of the first lead, a region immediately below the light-emitting element is exposed.